The Worst Part Of War
by Army Man
Summary: An American unit learns the meaning of teamwork as they struggle to survive during the Vietnam War


|Estard- In the inn on the second floor in room to the left. | |Rexwood- In the inn around the top corner. | |Engow- In the inn at the top when just going straight. | |Orph- Item shop at back entrance and the inn somewhere in | |there. | |Falrish- Inn in the top right corner and the church pretty | |close inside at the entrance. | |Mentare- In the abandoned building. (just walk in and you | |should see them.) | |Verdham- In the west part of it. (right when you enter go | |diagonal.) | |Gambling place near Dharma- Inn right near the stairs and | |somewhere in the pub. | |Mezar- Inn somewhere in there. | |Dune- Inn somewhere in there. (avoid this place because it is | |really hard to get people.) | |Krage- Inn somewhere in there. | |Litorud- Inn up the strairs in one of the rooms and the back | |of the church. | |Hamelia- Inn somewhere in there and at the table close to the | |counter. | |Sphinx- Second floor ladder. | |Probina- Inn at the top right corner and somewhere in the | |armor shop. (you have to talk to the girl in front of the inn | |to get in there first.) | |Loomin- If you destroy the town then it is north-west and if | |you didn't then they are at the table in there. |  
  
Inside, you'll explain to Boruck, Iwan's father, that everybody had been turned to stone by the gray rain. Boruck notes that an old man and a young boy had stopped by the village earlier to warn them about the rain. He is upset that only Pepe fell victim to the rain's effects. At this point Iwan asks Linda what she was doing in the garden in the first place, but Linda won't tell him. She is very upset at Pepe's plight. Iwan heads off to the mansion to think of a way to cure Pepe and make Linda feel better.  
  
Head to the mansion, inside, you'll find the maid, Kaya, making some moves on Iwan. She tries to convince him that Linda liked Pepe and was philandering with him. Iwan rejects Kaya's advances and refuses to believe her.  
  
Go find Linda, and you will see that a man is trying to give her some money that he owed her parents. (Linda is not very well-off financially; there are rumors about the town that Pepe wouldn't hook up with her because he wouldn't be able to help her with a gardener's salary) Linda doesn't want to take it though.  
  
Once you've visited both Linda and Iwan, talk to Pepe's father. He will talk about a special medicine that would cure anything, made by Pamila in Engou, which is over the mountains to the East. Well, being Sealed off from the rest of the world, there IS no Engou east of Greenflake. You'll have to go back to the Mysterious Palace and go to Engou via the northwest Red Tablet. Once there, talk to Pamila and get Pamila's Special Medicine. (Pamila is in the Elder's house-- she will go back to her shop, and give it to you there) Bring it back to Greenflake.  
  
The medicine revives Pepe. He wakes up and thanks you. Iwan is happy and decides to throw a party to celebrate Pepe's return to health. However, when the party actually starts, Pepe skips out of it early. Go search the town; in the northwest corner, Pepe is talking to Kaya. Kaya is trying to get Pepe to elope with Linda so she can have Iwan. Pepe refuses though.  
  
Return to the party and talk to Boruck. As soon as you do, it starts to rain. All the townspeople panic, thinking it's the Grey Rain again, and run into their houses. (However, it's just garden variety rain) Go back to the northwest corner of town--this time you'll find Linda trying to convince Pepe to elope with her. He refuses, and she calls him a weakling and a coward. He leaves. Go to the entrance of town, and you will find that Pepe is leaving town. Keefa tries to talk him out of leaving, but fails--Pepe leaves to seek his fortune.  
  
The next day you'll get some clues about the whereabouts of the nearest tablet-- a merchant in the town has gone to the North Cave to find a piece. Head there yourself.  
  
The cave is pretty much empty except for two Green Tablet fragments. However, before you can get both, you'll enter a room with a monster that has been eating people who were lured into the cave because of rumors of great treasure there. He laughs at you, saying it was just a ruse to get meals, and attacks.  
  
The Cave Demon is decidedly the tougher of the opponents you'll be facing here; in addition to a double attack, he can cast Gira and Begirama to damage your whole party, or blind you with his Blinding Light. The Gems are primarily forms of annoyance, casting Rukanan to lower your defense, using Amazing Dance to drain your MP, etc. You should focus your efforts on the Demon and get him out of the way. Have your Hero cast Behoimi on your party members to heal them, while Keefa deals most of the attacks. Maribel can cast Manusa and Rukani on the Demon to lower his defenses. Gabo can sometimes distract the Gems with his Howls, but another alternative is to have him as a backup healer. Once the Demon is dead, focus your efforts on taking the Gems down.  
  
Once you've got the two Tablets, head back to your world. You'll find that Greenflake is no longer a town, but ruins. However, you can get a Green tablet on its site. Head further east, and you will find a prosperous Herb town called Memorial Leaf. It was founded by Pepe after he left Greenflake.  
  
With the Green tablet, you can complete the Southwest Green Tablet to travel to the next area. 


End file.
